Fechando o círculo: voltando ao começo!
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Finalmente, a última parte dessa trilogia, mostrando que tudo é cíclico e recomeça outra vez. Um grande amor aparentemente finda, para outro nascer. A roda da vida gira.
1. Chapter 1

1ª capítulo:O Casamento

Grissom não entendia o porquê de tanto alvoroço em torno de um casamento. Certo que Emily era sua única filha, era uma excelente garota e merecia toda a felicidade do mundo, contudo, felicidade não se compra, não depende de convidados de nome, vestidos caros ou mais andares de bolo.

Seu casamento fora simples, acanhado mesmo em relação ao da filha e fora muito feliz. Ele encontrara Sara tarde em sua vida. O que não o impedira de viver vinte e sete anos gloriosos e felizes do lado dela. Ter dois filhos maravilhosos, saudáveis, amorosos e muito inteligentes. Tinham tido discussões, brigas, normais numa longa relação.

Deu um sorrisinho malandro: a vez que brigaram feio, em que ele de fato temeu pelo seu casamento tinha sido há sete anos, ou quase isto. Ele inventou uma mentira, que estava morrendo. A mentira foi crescendo, crescendo, e quando Sara descobriu, ficou negando o seu perdão, por longo tempo. Foram lágrimas, sofrimento, envolvimento dos filhos... ele não queria causar tantos infortúnios. Mas causou.

Ficou sério novamente. E não é que ficara cardíaco, de fato? Foi há coisa de uns três anos. Ele estava bem, só um pouco cansado, com aquele alvoroço do casamento. E quem não ficaria?Meu Deus! Era prova do bolo, prova do vestido de noiva, prova do fraque do noivo, prova da roupa dos pais da noiva, dos pais do noivo, decoração das mesas, das flores, prova disso e daquilo. Além do ensaio da cerimônia.

A cerimônia nem foi marcada para nenhuma igreja e sim para seu próprio quintal. Quem resolveu tudo foi Emily; uma família era batista, outra era católica, o quintal era campo neutro, oficiariam o casamento um padre católico e um ministro batista. Assim, as duas famílias ficavam satisfeitas. Era uma forma de a noivinha agradar todo mundo.

Grissom e Sara não educaram os gêmeos em nenhuma religião específica, mas ensinaram a eles coisas importantes, tais como noção de Deus como Criador, respeito, amor ao próximo, espírito caritativo e simpatia e solidariedade com todos. Eles achavam que isso era o bastante, e provaram estar certos.

O bom de morar num campus era isso; a casa não era muita coisa, mas o quintal era enorme e o jardim era grande também. As rosas brancas que enfeitavam as mesas eram do jardim de Sara. Ele olhou enternecido aquele mar branco e sorriu. O casamento seria às seis horas, eram quatro horas e ele estava entalado em seu meio fraque. Ajudava como podia; a função dos pais dos noivos era receber os convidados, e fazer que se sentissem bem.

Era um dia muito pessoal, muito especial, muito emocional, para Grissom , além de casar sua menina, veria novamente seus velhos companheiros do CSI.


	2. Chapter 2

2º capítulo:- A Noiva

Um pouco mais adiante, os Lassiter acomodavam uns convidados numa mesa, o Dr. Lassiter viu Grissom e acenou para ele que retornou o cumprimento meneando a cabeça.

Embora reconhecesse que o sogro da filha, era um homem íntegro, Grissom não podia vê-lo perto de Tina e Othis. Era tão injusto! A verdade é que Grissom não aceitara ainda a morte estúpida de Warrick. Era ele, que tinha que estar ali. E onde estava Sara, que não aparecia?

Nesse instante, ela estava com Catherine e a costureira, arrumando a noiva, que meio chorosa reclamava que o vestido estava um pouco apertado.

- Deve ser impressão sua, as noivas costumam emagrecer, antes do casamento! - Falou Catherine, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Na semana passada, tudo estava certo! - Defendeu-se a costureira.

Sara suspirou e com ar resignado, dirigiu-se a Catherine.

- Ela é como o pai; ao ficarem nervosos mastigam sem parar!

- OH! Eu sou mesmo uma infeliz! Tudo me acontece... - choramingou Emily.

Sara perdeu a paciência com a filha. Levantou-se da cama, onde estava sentada, e investiu para cima de Emilly, com sua autoridade de mãe.

- Chega, EMILY SIDLE GRISSOM! Não se lamente mais, você é uma pessoa afortunada! É bonita, tem saúde, é jovem, tem toda uma vida pela frente. Vai se casar com o homem que ama e é muito amada por ele. Seus sogros amam você. Seu irmão ama você. Seus pais a amam e estão lhe proporcionando um casamento de princesa! Sinceramente, que motivo você tem, para se lamentar assim?Eu me casei numa capela acanhada, só parecia vagamente uma noiva por insistência da sua tia Cath, aqui! Mas tenho sido bastante feliz, pois tenho dividido todos esses anos com um homem maravilhoso, que continuo amando, que me ama também, e me deu dois filhos adoráveis: você e seu irmão!

Por um instante, Emily ficou calada e, não se sabia bem o que ia fazer. Então ela se jogou no colo de Sara, de um jeito estabanado, que lhe era próprio.

- Tem razão, mamãe! Como sou estúpida!

- Não, você não é estúpida; é o nervosismo aliado a sua inexperiência, que a faz agir assim e dizer coisas...

- Estúpidas! - Riu a noiva.

- Como você quiser: ESTÚPIDAS!

-Oh, mamãe! Ainda bem que você está por perto, para me puxar pro chão!

- É uma das coisas, que as mães fazem, você sabe...

- Mas não sou inexperiente mamãe: tenho vinte e cinco anos!

Sara pensou que aos vinte e cinco ela era tão ingênua e inexperiente quanto aos quinze. Ela tinha sempre sido protegida, primeiro pelos pais, depois pelo irmão e por fim por Othis. Ele era mais velho que ela, e mais responsável também.

Eles se apaixonaram assim que se conheceram, mas Grissom achava a filha muito nova e colocou uma barreira nesse relacionamento; Emily tinha de cursar a Faculdade e tomar m ais uns dois anos para se firmar num emprego, só depois conversaria sobre casamento. Othis aceitou os termos. Enquanto Emily esteve em Princeton, se viram poucas vezes: New Jersey e Nevada ficam muito longe um do outro.

Nesse tempo eles se encontravam mais em Chicago, na casa dos pais dela. Foi um tempo muito proveitoso onde Grissom pode aprofundar seu conhecimento com Othis e resolver que gostava muito dele. Embora não tivessem nada oficialmente, Emily mantinha-se totalmente fiel ao rapaz. Pouco importava a opinião das colegas de Faculdade, gozações e brincadeiras que faziam com ela.

Certa vez, num feriado de Natal, estava ajudando a mãe na cozinha e sem essa, nem aquela, desferiu à queima-roupa:

- Mamãe, papai foi seu primeiro, você sabe, homem?

Sara que estava debulhando milho para fazer um creme, quase deixou a vasilha cair. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, que teriam aquela conversa àquela hora.. Sem dúvida era emocionante ser mãe de Emily.

- Não, mas sem dúvida foi o que amei de verdade e o que escolhi ficar junta, pelo resto da minha vida.

- Quantos homens são necessários, pra se ter experiência?

- Que pergunta difícil de responder, filha! Sei lá, acho que depende da pessoa, por quê?

A moça ficou um pouco pensativa, antes de responder.

- Eu acho que vou me entregar só ao homem com quem vou me casar. Acha errado, mamãe?

- Não, eu acho lindo, querida! É uma ideia bonita, mas nem sempre exequível.

A noiva, parecia ter se acalmado, nada como um balde de água fria da mãe, para pôr as coisas nos seus lugares, pensou Catherine, enquanto ia abrir a porta, a fim de atender alguém que dava umas batidinhas.

Era Cinthia, ela espichou a cabeça no vão da porta e perguntou a Catherine se podia entrar, pois a costureira tinha lhe prometido o vestido de sua caçulinha, que ia espalhar pétalas de flores para os noivos passarem.

Catherine escancarou a porta, abraçando a mulher de Nick efusivamente. Também entrou uma menina gordinha, beirando os oito anos, morena, que tinha cabelos negros ondulados, e o sorriso contagiante de Nick.

Eles chegaram há uma semana em Chicago, e na hora, Emily pediu a menina emprestada à mãe. Cinthia sorriu e concordou e assim, Aylleen se transformou na outra noivinha da festa.

- Onde anda Nick? Ainda não me encontrei com ele. – Disse Catherine, que estava hospedada com os Grissom.

Ela andava meio tristonha, lembrando que há sete anos ela vivera uma experiência parecida, com Jim Brass, agora ela viera acompanhada de Lindsey, porque Brass tinha morrido dois anos atrás.

Sara tinha ficada consternada, nunca esquecia que ele a tinha conduzido até Grissom, no seu casamento em Vegas. Lembrava-se sempre dele e Catherine vindo visitar os gêmeos.

- O nosso grupo está ficando cada vez menor, Cath!

A loira concordou e suspirou.

- É, minha amiga, estamos ficando velhas...


	3. Chapter 3

3º capítulo: O Noivo

Enquanto isso acontecia na casa dos Grissom, num quarto de hotel ali perto, William, com uma cerveja nas mãos, conversava com Otis, que nervoso, arrumava a gravata, no espelho.

- Quem imaginaria que seríamos cunhados...

Otis não falava nada, tinha algo travando sua garganta. Estava muito emocionado para falar alguma coisa. Já William também emocionado, parecia ter engolido uma vitrola. Um estava mudo, enquanto o outro estava incrivelmente loquaz.

- Gostou da sua despedida de solteiro?

- Sim, embora vocês tenham exagerado um pouco.

- Olha, Emy é minha irmã, mas você ficou muito embasbacado com ela, não consegue ficar entusiasmado com mais ninguém!

- Pensei que entre todos, você ficaria feliz com isso, afinal ela é sua irmã!

William não soube o que responder, estava muito feliz com o fato, de serem cunhados e também, porque pela hora já tinha tomado um pouco de álcool a mais. Desde que conheceu Otis, gostara demais dele, se davam muito bem, tornar-se praticamente seu parente, era um sonho realizado. Otis estava filiado ao CSI, há já alguns anos, era um CSI nível 2. Estava bem ajustado ao emprego, do qual gostava muito.

Há dois anos, Emily tinha ido a Las Vegas, e moravam juntos. Sentia muita falta dela, desde que voltaram para Chicago e se meteram naquele redemoinho do casamento. Por ele teriam tido um casamento mais simples, ele achava que ser feliz não tinha nada a ver com festança. Mas tanto os Lassiter, como os Grissom insistiram tanto, que ele foi voto vencido.

Ele chegou a perguntar qual era a opinião de Emily, mas quando sua família estava envolvida, ela tendia a ficar indecisa, não sabendo que lado seguir. Otis não a forçou; sabia que tomar uma decisão contra os seus seria sempre difícil para ela.

- Quer conversar um pouco? Ainda é cedo para irmos. - Disse William, olhando para o seu relógio.

- Está bem! Mas me traga algo para molhar a goela!

- Isto aqui serve? – William apontou sua garrafa de cerveja.

-Eu prefiro uma dose de uísque, se não se importa! Preciso de algo mais forte!

-Claro, como quiser! – William já pegava a garrafa para servir o amigo.

- Muito bem, sobre o que quer conversar? – Perguntou Otis, depois de emborcar de uma vez o copinho de uísque.

- Olhe cara, brincadeiras à parte, você está fazendo muito pela minha irmã.

-Isso é fácil: eu a amo demais...

-Lembra-se de quando eu o levei em casa?

-Como poderia esquecer? Conheci Emily e seus pais, naquele "ação de graças"...

- Foi um dia inesquecível! Meus pais quase se divorciaram...

-É verdade! – Othis riu ao se lembrar da encrenca que Grissom causou.

- Você gostou da minha irmã logo de cara, não?

- Você estava muito próximo, para dar o devido valor a sua irmã!

- Eu gosto dela, muito mesmo, brigo com ela por pura brincadeira, porque gosto de vê-la se afogar num copo d'água!

- Sim, creio que ela será assim até os oitenta!

- É só olhar pro meu pai e você saberá como ela ficará. Ela é igualzinha a ele!

- Você está tentando ter uma conversa de cunhados comigo?

- De maneira nenhuma, você é ótimo, cara! Bem, chega de jogar conversa fora, é bom irmos para casa.

Otis olhou seu relógio e concordou, foram no carro de William. No curto trajeto o noivo ficou calado, pensando em inúmeras coisas. Por que nesses momentos, em que precisamos de sossego, nossa mente é como um caldeirão fervilhante de pensamentos?

Ele se lembrou de que há três anos, Emily foi até Vegas várias vezes, numa delas conheceu os Lassiter que ficaram maravilhados com ela, era mesmo uma figurinha meiga e sensível. Além disso, era muito sorridente e comunicativa e caiu logo nas graças da família, dando-se muito bem com Thereza, meio-irmã de Othis, que tinha a mesma idade de Emily, mas muito mais "avançadinha" que a jovem Grissom. Certa feita conversava com Otis, parecendo bastante desanimada.

- Francamente, não sei como você gosta de mim! Sou tão sem graça!

- Andou conversando com Thereza?

- Sim, mas o que tem? Ela é tão esperta!

Ele segurou seu rosto e disse com ternura:

- Espero que você nunca mude você é meu tesouro!

- Que engraçado, você falou parecido com meu pai!

- Verdade? O que ele diz?

- Ele sempre diz para eu ser como sou... Que se eu não servir para alguém, provavelmente esse alguém não servirá para mim também; e que eu não devo ter pressa, que eu sou um baú, aparentemente sem valor, mas o cara certo, chegará com a chave certa, e encontrará um inimaginável tesouro.

- Seu pai sabe a filha que tem! – Beijou-a tão apaixonadamente, que embora não tivesse ninguém ali, Emily corou e olhou para o chão.

Noutra vez ficaram juntos pela primeira vez, após tanto tempo.

Foi sem dúvida uma ocasião especial. Ele se lembrava da pele dela tão branca, tão sedosa, era tão suave em suas carícias; seus beijos eram tão gostosos, ela era toda macia, toda sua, toda inexperiente. Ele fora seu único homem, o que lhe conferia uma grande responsabilidade: a de fazê-la feliz.

Há dois anos já eles estavam morando juntos, numa casinha ótima, dada pelo Dr. Lassiter e decorada pelo gosto suave de Emily. Tinham um cachorro chamado Bobbie, muito parecido com Ozzie, quando jovem. Brincalhão e levado. Ozzie continuava na casa dos Grissom, muito velho para agradar aos jovens, mas continuava seguindo Grissom para todo lado.


	4. Chapter 4

4º capítulo; Antes da cerimônia

Os dois chegaram e assim que saltaram do carro foram abordados por Tina, que olhava ternamente para o filho. Ainda no outro dia era um menino e ali a sua frente, um homem feito, mostrava-se no lugar do menininho.

- Tudo bem, com você?

- Sim, mamãe! Já chegou muita gente?

- Mais ou menos... Seu pai foi conversar com Grissom e aquele amigo dele que foi CSI...

De repente o jeitão pacato se rebelou e ele livrou-se da mãe e disse com ar sombrio;

- Já falei um milhão de vezes: ELE NÃO É MEU PAI!

- É como se fosse, ele o ama como se fosse dele. E acalme-se; aqui não é hora nem lugar para discutirmos isso!

Otis percebeu que elevara a voz, e duas senhoras olhavam para ele. Recompôs-se logo. Tudo isso espantou William, que nunca havia visto o amigo assim alterado.

Tina afastou-se do filho e deu a desculpa de ver a noiva. Perguntou a William onde ficava o quarto da noiva e desapareceu da vista de ambos, meio desenxabida.

- Você está bem, cara?

- Sim, por que não estaria? É o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – Apresentou um sorriso forçado.

William não se convenceu, mas não achou que devesse insistir, naquele momento. Otis foi conversar com uns colegas de faculdade. William tomou outro rumo, procurou o pai, que conversava a um canto do quintal, com Nick.

- É, Nick, estamos ficando velhos!

- Fale por você, porque eu estou bastante jovial! – Disse Nick com seu eterno sorriso. – Devido às crianças, eu me mantenho ativo!

Grissom deu um risinho, lembrou-se de que quando os gêmeos tinham aquela idade, o estimulavam também. Disse para Nick, que davam uma canseira, mas era uma canseira gostosa!

- Acho que o problema nem é a idade, é o peso...- ajuntava Nick, apertado num terno escuro.

Ele mostrava seus "pneuzinhos" visíveis mesmo com a camisa.

- A verdade é que estou preguiçoso: não faço exercícios físicos há muito tempo. Entre a trabalheira da fazenda e o cansaço com as crianças, não me sobra tempo, nem disposição.

- É, e essa atividade toda, não emagrece.

Nessa hora, William juntou-se aos dois. Deu um beijo em Grissom, cumprimentou Nick, e tomou um aperitivo com ele. Seu semblante estava carregado. Grissom adiantou-se.

- O que foi garoto? Sua mãe mandou você me espionar? Olhe eu não estou bebendo... – Grissom mostrou as mãos nuas para o filho.

- Que ideia, papai! Não, eu não sou espião de ninguém!

- Então, por que essa cara feia?

- É a única que tenho. – Respondeu o rapaz, de péssimo humor.

- Não é verdade e, além disso, hoje é um dia especial, é o casamento de sua única irmã com seu melhor amigo! Pensei que isso o faria feliz!

- E faz, papai!

- Desculpe a minha intromissão, mas não é o que sua cara está dizendo, William! – Disse Nick.

- O que acabei de presenciar, foi uma cena áspera entre Otis e a mãe, sobre o Dr. Lassiter. Parece que ele ainda não o aceita!

- Ainda não? - Perguntou Grissom, penalizado.

Ele era pai também e podia avaliar a dor que Russel Lassiter devia estar sentindo com o desprezo de Otis. Ele mesmo não conseguia aceitar o Dr. Lassiter muito bem, simplesmente porque conhecera Warrick e sempre sentira um infundável remorso pela morte dele. Ao longo dos anos, Sara bem que tentara tirar isso dele, sem sucesso, entretanto. Reconhecia todas as qualidades de Russel, quando estavam longe. Mas ao se verem, Grissom não conseguia aproximar-se do médico, sem reservas.

- Estou parecendo arrogante, honey? – Perguntou a Sara, no ensaio de cerimônia.

- Não! Mas tente ficar menos cerimonioso com os Lassiter e lembre-se de que você não é o chefe deles! - Respondeu Sara divertindo-se com a situação.

William de certa forma sentia-se mal. Ele queria um destino diferente para o amigo. Tivera sua experiência, quando pensou que ia ficar sem pai. Fora muito doloroso e ainda era, quando ele pensava nisso, agora em seus vinte e cinco anos, que dirá a sete anos atrás.

Um pai é sempre importante, Otis não sabia o que estava perdendo, todos esses anos. A experiência, as lições, mesmo apenas o convívio com esse homem, era imprescindível, sem falar no afeto, pensava o rapaz. Vendo o semblante carregado do filho, Grissom pediu-lhe que desembuchasse o que pensava afinal? Parecia impaciente.

- Bom, além da culpa da mãe... Ela começou e vocês dois terminaram.

- EU? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim vocês dois!

- O que fizemos afinal?

- Desde que Othis começou a entender alguma coisa, Tina enfiou em sua cabeça que Warrick era um ser perfeito, sem defeitos. Naturalmente, quando ela se casou com o Dr. Lassiter, o pequeno Otis não aceitou muito bem. E por que o faria? Seu pai biológico era um deus. Por que ele aceitaria um simples mortal?

- A intenção foi válida. Mas convenhamos que foi algo bem estúpido!

-Eu concordo, foi exagerado! Mas anos mais tarde, você e Nick acentuaram isso. – Replicou William. – Nick o descreveu como o mais perfeito dos amigos. Um verdadeiro Santo!

- Ora, ele era mesmo um grande amigo! – Defendeu-se Nick, abaixando a cabeça.

- Que seja! Mas você poderia tê-lo retratado como um amigo e não como uma perfeição feito gente!

- Ele era muito bom, mas não era perfeito!

- Não foi assim que você o retratou! E você papai? Ele era fantástico, o filho que você queria ter!

- É verdade! – respondeu Grissom.

-Não duvido que ele tenha sido um bom sujeito, mas vocês não precisavam transformá-lo em alguém inumano, acima do bem e do mal!

Grissom suspirou. Como poderia contradizer o filho, se ele mesmo olhava meio de lado para o Dr. Lassiter? Nem teve ânimo para confrontar o filho, pois sabia lá no fundo, que o rapaz estava certo.


	5. Chapter 5

5º capítulo: As Mães

No quarto de Emily, Tina batia levemente na porta, Catherine foi abrir. Por um instante, houve um clima estranho entre as duas.

- Entre Tina, estamos arrumando a filha de Nick, venha ver! - Intrometeu-se Sara.

Tina passou por Catherine e foi ver colocarem florzinhas de tecido, no cabelo de Aylleen.

-Não está uma graça mamãe e Sra. Lassiter? – Perguntou Emily muito entusiasmada.

- Já falei, chame-me de Tina! Mas deixe-me vê-la; você está linda!

Como sempre, Emily ficou nervosa e vermelha. Sara sorriu: a filha continuava a mesma, se afogava num copo d'água.

- Ela é um doce! – Disse Tina.

- É mesmo, vou sentir falta do meu "tomatinho" e suas incríveis perguntas, quando ela voltar para Vegas.

- Como eles crescem depressa, não Sara?

- Sim, é verdade! – respondeu Sara com os olhos úmidos, olhando fixamente para a filha.

Lembrou-se de Emily bebê, redondinha, com olhos redondos azuis sempre a seguindo em todo o canto. Lembrou-se de uma vez, quando ela tinha uns cinco anos, Sara e Grissom, revezavam-se para contar histórias para os gêmeos, antes de dormir.

Sara resolveu inventar e fez uma rápida adaptação de quando ela foi raptada pela biruta das maquetes. Jogou a história para mil oitocentos e pouco uma época horrorosa, que ainda não tinha nada. Ela se atrapalhou e ainda demorou o dobro pra contar e a menina deslindar tudo rapidamente. Era pra ser uma história didática, mas pela falta de planejamento, não funcionou daquela vez..

Outra lembrança veio de Emily, aos treze, a época em que a menina ficou mais parecida com Grissom. Foram para Las Vegas pela primeira vez em anos, para irem ao funeral de Hodges e para mostrarem os gê perguntou se Catherine era travesti. Sara não deixou de dar um sorriso, onde Emily ia buscar seu estoque pitoresco de perguntas?

E que perguntas! Feitas com candura pela moça e sempre deixando a pessoa a quem eram destinadas as perguntas, sem graça. Como naquele almoço de Ação de Graças, onde simplesmente desferiu:

- Você não nos queria, mamãe?

Bem, Sara não havia pensado muito nisso, mas desde o seu casamento, e principalmente quando o médico lhe confirmou a gravidez, claro que ela queria!

Sara perguntou se ela e Otis tinham conversado sobre filhos, uma tarde dias atrás. Estavam conferindo louças, copos e taças, para o casamento. Emily foi direta como sempre.

- Já mamãe e começaremos logo; queremos quatro, porisso não vamos demorar. Queremos brincar com eles, acompanhá-los em tudo.

-Em suma, fazer o que seu pai e eu não pudemos fazer!

- Oh, mamãe! Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isto. – Largou a louça na mesa e abraçou e beijou Sara quase a sufocando. – Você e papai são os melhores pais do mundo! – Disse a moça, sendo totalmente sincera.

Depois daquela viagem a Vegas outra vez, com Otis há três anos, para conhecer a família de Otis, e então fizeram sexo pela primeira vez. Quando voltou a Chicago, dias mais tarde, ficou cercando Sara em todos os lugares, com as bochechas rosadas, sinal que algo a estava incomodando, e ela precisava conversar com a mãe... Algo havia acontecido. O quê seria?

- Ok, agora chega! Pare de ficar ciscando atrás de mim, como um pintinho atrás da galinha. Vamos conversar, filha! – Sentou-se numa cadeira da cozinha, puxou outra para Emily e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. – E então? O quê é que há?

- Fiquei com Otis... – Falou um pouco depois.

- Claro, querida; você viajou com ele.. – Replicou Sara impaciente.

- Você não está entendendo, mamãe, nós fizemos sexo pela primeira vez; bom, da minha parte foi a primeiríssima, tenho certeza. Já Otis não sei!

Ainda bem que Sara não estava tomando nada, senão engasgaria. Ela ficou sem graça, afinal que filha falaria disso com a mãe? Emily, com certeza! Independente de Sara sentir-se constrangida, a moça continuou.

-Sabe, mamãe, foi maravilhoso! É tão bom se sentir amada, desejada! Eu não sei explicar, me senti tão mulher! Você também sentiu isso, mamãe?

- S-sim... – Sara respondeu pouco à vontade, ainda bem que a pergunta não esperava resposta, Emily já continuava...

- Mas então, mamãe, o Othis foi tão carinhoso, tão cuidadoso... O papai também? – Ela mesma respondeu. – Claro que sim...Que pergunta!

Quando com o rosto todo vermelho, Emily começou a falar sobre as carícias de Othis, Sara não escutou mais nada, pois começou a se lembrar da primeira vez em que ficou com Grissom.

Por seu turno, Tina via Otis, quando este era apenas um menininho, e pedia para a mãe contar coisas sobre Warrick. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Hoje em dia, achava que tinha exagerado um pouco, mas na época que fazer? Não queria decepcionar o filho. Por esse tempo estava saindo com o doutor Lassiter. Achou que agigantando Warrick, faria um bem ao filho e, acabou cavando um fosso quase que intransponível, entre ele e o Dr. Lassiter.

- Eu vou ser o maior CSI do mundo! – Dizia o pequeno Otis, o tempo todo.

Bem, ele não era o maior, mas conseguira entrar no CSI, como era seu sonho de criança. Como o pai, trabalhava no turno da noite, enquanto Emily dava aulas de literatura, numa escola de segundo grau, perto de onde moravam.

Otis tentou levar a moça, para o seu trabalho, mas não conseguiu. Não fazia parte da personalidade dela enfrentar aqueles crimes hediondos... Ela preferia a companhia de seus poetas e escritores. Combinava mais com ela.

- Cada um na sua, Otis; cada um feliz, fazendo aquilo que gosta. E, além disso, que tempo eu terei para ter filhos? Não, deixemos as coisas como estão tudo está certo como está!- Tinha sido a resposta final dela.

Tina sentira uma certa admiração pela futura nora. Ela parecia tolinha, uma Maria vai com as outras, mas tinha personalidade formada, sabia bem o que queria e a seu modo, era firme ao tomar decisões. Resultado de um bom trabalho de Sara e Grissom.

Otis tentou levar também,para o seu trabalho, seu melhor amigo e futuro cunhado. William também não aceitou.

-Cara, estou bem onde estou. Quando criança, tive minha fase CSI, assim como tive minha fase NBA, NFL, quis ser astronauta, corredor da fórmula 1 e jogador do Cubs! Passou!

- Você teria sido ótimo em qualquer profissão, meu amigo! – Disse Otis, que nutria uma grande admiração por William.

- Creio que você está muito equivocado Otis.


	6. Chapter 6

]

6º capítulo: Os Pais

No quintal, Grissom continuava conversando com Nick, quando Greg chegou com Elizabeth e os três filhos.

- Greg você continua o mesmo. Diria que você quase não mudou nestes últimos sete anos, não acha Grissom?

Distraído, vendo que em meia hora estaria casando sua filha, falou um "sim", sem atinar muito com a pergunta.

- Obrigado, amigos, vocês são muito gentis e muito mentirosos também! Os anos passam para todos, não sou incólume a eles! – Disse Greg acendendo um charuto e oferecendo aos dois.

Nick aceitou um e guardou-o no bolso do paletó, para depois do jantar. Tinha pegado este costume na fazenda, explicou sorridente como sempre. Grissom não aceitou, hoje não estava disposto a levar uma bronca de Sara.

Ficou olhando para eles e revendo-os jovens, quando ainda eram seus subordinados em CSI. Muito tempo se passara desde então. Suspirou e começou a conversar com Greg.

- Você ainda é supervisor do CSI?

- Saí este ano. Vou viver como escritor apenas, deixar o lugar para os mais jovens. Aliás, meu filho mais velho está estagiando lá, no mesmo DNA, onde eu trabalhava!

- No que ele é formado?

- Ele só tem vinte anos, está estudando ainda Grissom,vai praticando e parece levar jeito pro negócio! Vai se formar em Biologia.

-Bom, bom, mas é uma vida sacrificada, não se ganha muito, mas é um aprendizado profundo. – Replicou Grissom.

- Isso era antigamente, quando você era nosso supervisor, não é Greg?

- Não posso me queixar, Nick, o CSI me serviu de inspiração e me deixou ganhar muito dinheiro. Acabei de vender os direitos para sermos personagens de uma série de TV. Aproveito para perguntar se está tudo bem pra vocês...

Nick fez uma cara séria e disse que iria ver com seu advogado. Greg empalideceu de repente e parecia um personagem de cartoon, que vê seu saco de dinheiro criar asas e voar fora de seu alcance.

- BRINCADEIRA! - Fez Nick de repente – Faça o que quiser, mas nos retrate direito, hein?

- O mesmo palhaço de sempre, eu havia me esquecido... - falou Greg aliviado.

Ele disse que já tinha se acertado com Catherine. Agora precisava ver com Grissom e os Lassiter. Olhou incisivamente para Grissom cobrando-lhe uma posição. Grissom respondeu que por ele estava tudo certo, Greg não precisava se preocupar.

– E quanto a Sara? – Questionou Greg.

- Ai você tem de perguntar a ela!

Ela tinha sua própria voz, ele não podia e nem queria falar por ela. Há sete anos, ele pensou uma coisa e deu outra. Quase acabou com seu casamento. Desde então ele não se arriscava mais. Mas ele podia conversar com Lassiter, ele estava vindo na direção deles.

- Russel não se deu muito bem, parece estar muito sozinho.

Pobre homem, estava num lugar estranho, com gente estranha e um filho que o largara em algum canto e não ligava para ele. Grissom sentiu pena, William tinha razão, esses anos todos ele o tratara como um intruso, que tomara o lugar de Warrick à força, dando combustível à má vontade de Otis.

Na verdade ele não entrara à força na vida deles. Tina o amava e ele chegou dando-lhes amor e respeitabilidade. Quando teve seus próprios filhos, criou e educou todos da mesma forma, sem distinção. E conseguira dar uma educação primorosa a Otis, tornando-o um homem de bem, que hoje ia casar com sua filha.

Warrick ficaria muito feliz com o resultado e com aquele casamento, que vinha juntar definitivamente as duas famílias. Sim, Warrick estaria muito feliz, com que direito ele ajudava a complicar essa relação? Acenou para o Dr. Lassiter vir ficar com eles.

- Será uma bonita festa, Grissom!

-Emily merece... e Otis também, lógico!De minha vontade seria numa igreja, mas ela cismou , queria porque queria, casar em casa.. E o que Emily quer...

- Emily consegue! - Falaram ambos ao mesmo tempo e Russel sorriu, com os dentes muito brancos.

- Minha nossa! Ela está fazendo isso em Las Vegas?

- Não se aborreça Grissom, ela é um amor de pessoa! Estes dias que ela passou aqui, sentimos muito a falta dela!

- Não lhe satisfaça todas as vontades! – Disse Grissom muito sério.

Greg viu Russel rindo e achou que era um momento propício para conversarem.

- Dr. Lassiter, preciso mesmo conversar com o senhor!

Greg afastou-o um pouco do grupo e contou-lhe do seriado. Russel foi muito polido e simpático, até a hora em que o ex-CSI citou o nome de Warrick. Adotou uma expressão mais sisuda e o sorriso que vinha ostentando, sumiu também.

-Sinto muito, Sr. Sanders, mas isto é um assunto que só Tina, pode resolver! Tudo que envolve Warrick é assunto dela, eu não me meto. Desculpe se não posso ajudá-lo com isso! Se dependesse de mim, não teria problema...

Greg respirou aliviado, contar com o apoio de Russel já era muito importante. Enquanto conversavam, William chegou com o outro filho dos Lassiter.

- Este é Júnior, papai, tio Nick...

Enquanto chacoalhava a mão do rapaz, Grissom perguntou se também não tinha uma moça.

- Tinha... Tem... Thereza, já está aqui também, no quarto de Emily, junto com toda a mulherada. Ah, tio Nick, sua mulher e sua filha estão lá também...

- Obrigado, meu rapaz!

- Sua mãe continua lá? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Sim, junto com todas as outras. Não sei como cabe tanta gente naquele quarto! – Respondeu William admirado.

- Nossa! Ela está lá faz um tempão! – Reclamou Grissom.

- Não sei porque tanta gente é necessário para arrumar aquela bobalhona; não sabe se vestir mais?

- Não se sente um tanto diferente, afinal ela é sua gêmea.

- Não tio Nick, é um dia como outro qualquer!

- WILLIAM!

Grissom pensou que o filho era mesmo parecido com Sara. Não dava o braço a torcer. Ambos tinham um grande coração, mas não o demonstravam para ninguém. Parece que tinham vergonha de mostrar que tinham um bom coração. Nisso Russel e Greg, voltaram ao grupo.

- Papai! – Disse Júnior.

O Dr. Lassiter olhou feio para o filho e verificou seu relógio.

- Isso são horas mocinho; e sua irmã?

- Está lá em cima, se arrumando e para constar, a culpa do atraso é dela.

-Como assim? Se arrumando? – Perguntou William.

- Thereza será dama de honra ao lado de uma amiga de infância dela. - Explicou Júnior.

- Sally!

-Sim, essa mesma!

- Puxa, como eu sou o padrinho e ignoro essas coisas?

-Você é muito desatento a certas coisas, William!

- Amigo, - começou a dizer, com uma expressão jocosa, que fez todos rirem – quando se tem uma irmã como Emy, não prestar atenção a tudo que ela diz é uma questão de sobrevivência.


	7. Chapter 7

7° capítulo: A Cerimônia

Grissom começou a pensar se Sara não faria isso quando ele começava a falar... afinal, eles eram tão parecidos, mãe e filho, mas não foi muito longe, pois a mulher já vinha ao seu lado, para anunciar que todas estavam prontas e a cerimônia ia começar.

Ele foi até a cozinha pegar a noiva. Um suor frio acompanhado de uma leve indisposição, o deixava pensar que estava realmente emocionado. Se enxugou com um lenço e pensou que era normal, pois aquele dia era até mais importante que o do seu casamento, afinal ia entregar sua filha ao filho de Warrick, era mesmo especial.

Quando entrou na cozinha quase não viu a filha. Montes de tule lilás das damas de honra encobriam a noiva, cuja voz ele ouvia explicando a Aylleen de novo, o que a menina devia fazer. Então, as mulheres pararam de mexer no seu véu e saíram da frente. Ele finalmente viu a filha que além de bela estava exultante.

- Vamos filhinha, está na hora! - Deu o braço para ela.

- Nossa, papai que suadouro! Você parece que está chovendo!

-Que ideia, acho que é emoção e nervosismo!

- Nervosismo por quê? Eu estou calmíssima!

"Pudera, vai realizar seu sonho de amor! O ônus fica com os pais.", pensou Grissom, enquanto tornava a passar o lenço pelo rosto. Lembrou-se dela pequena, toda rechonchuda, que levava pelo bairro, sendo parado várias vezes por pessoas que admiravam seu lindo bebê.

E ele sentia-se estourar de orgulho, como agora, que também a exibia, ao mundo. À frente deles, Aylleen, arrebitada e desegonçadamente graciosa, como se é aos oito anos, espalhava pétalas de rosas. Logo atrás, as damas de honra, com esvoaçantes vestidos de tule lilás. E finalmente eles dois, Grissom, apesar de envelhecido, dava mostras de ter sido, um belo homem, todo feliz no seu meio fraque... Ao seu lado, ia a sorridente Emily; uma flor fresca e viçosa, que não via a hora de tornar realidade, seu amor por Otis, que lá na frente, esperava por ela, com lágrimas de felicidade, brilhando em seus olhos.

William, ao lado do noivo, também estava fungando. Não queria confessar, mas ao lado da imensa felicidade de ter seu melhor amigo em sua família, também sentiria uma tremenda falta da irmã, sua primeira companheira e cujos ditos românticos e ingênuos, suavizavam muita aspereza do caminho.

Sara olhava para Grissom se aproximando. Ele não cabia em si de contentamento. Foi natural lembrar-se do próprio casamento e sorrir, das trapalhadas dele naquele dia. Foi um longo caminho que eles percorreram para chegar até aquele momento. Uma estrada nem sempre florida e ensolarada. Enfrentaram percalços e dias nublados, como todo mundo.

Mas, sem dúvida sempre com um grande amor permeando tudo, aparando as arestas e consertando os desacertos. O saldo tinha sido positivo e ela desejava o mesmo para a filha e Otis. Olhou bem para a filha, toda rosada indo ao encontro do noivo.

Ela de fato era muito parecida com o pai: da mesma forma que quem o conhecesse superficialmente, achava que ele era um paspalhão infantil. Da mesma forma, se enganavam com Emily. Ela era bem mais profunda, inteligente e sagaz do que todos pensavam.

Seus olhos giraram na direção do rapaz, que ao lado do noivo, lutava bravamente com umas lágrimas que teimavam em escapar dos olhos. "William é inteligente e muito vivo, mas é um sentimental confuso. Sinto que vai demorar a achar sua cara-metade e ficará cheio de dúvidas. Agora mesmo, tenta aparentar a dureza de uma rocha, quando na verdade, é uma montanha de gelatina", pensava Sara dos seus filhos, enquanto Grissom entregava a filha a Otis.

- Cuide bem do meu tesouro!

- É o que pretendo, senhor! – Disse Otis, muito emocionado, pegando no braço da noiva.

Grissom buscou com o olhar a bela senhora de bordô, que mesmo aos sessenta e dois anos ainda mexia com ele, não obstante tivesse algumas rugas, ainda tinha uma irresistível carinha de menina birrenta. Era esse frescor que o mantinha vivo e animado. Dirigiu-se até ela e beijou-a levemente. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou-lhe a mão. Enxugou de novo o rosto e Sara como sempre zelosa, perguntou se ele tinha tomado seu remédio.

- Tomei Sara, não se preocupe: é apenas emoção, afinal isto - mostrando os noivos com uma das mãos – não acontece todos os dias!

Podia ser, mas era a primeira vez, que Grissom não esquentou a mão fria dela. Cinthia cochichava ao ouvido de Nick sobre como a filha estava graciosa. Nick presenteou-a com um doce sorriso. O Ministro Batista começou:

-"Amigos, nos reunimos aqui hoje, para a união de Emily Sidle Grissom e Otis Ely Lassiter..."

William quando ouviu o nome de Emily, lembrou-se que a mãe quando ficava brava com alguém, chamava a pessoa, pelo seu nome inteiro. Era uma coisa que o remetia a sua infância. Geralmente, seu nome era o mais ouvido; o de Grissom algumas vezes e quase nunca o de Emily.

Quando fizeram sete anos, foram matriculados na 1ª série da escola fundamental de Chicago, muito conveniente para os professores da Universidade, que tivessem filhos pequenos, pois a escola ficava perto do campus, permitindo que os pais fossem buscá -se bem da irmã, rechonchuda, com uma blusa super-branca e uma saia xadrez azul. Nessa época, as bolotas de carvalho espalhavam-se no chão. Ele pegou algumas e começou a atirar em Emily que toda suja acusou o irmão. William fez cara de santinho e disse não ter nada com isso.

A menina chorava, Hank latia, Sara estava com dor de cabeça, o ônibus escolar buzinou, ela pediu ao filho que explicasse o problema ao motorista, que eles iriam logo. Pediu a Emily que fosse trocar de blusa com Rose Marie, a menina não ia, fez biquinho, Hank não parava de latir, William abriu a porta naquela hora e o que ouviu, soou como música ao seu ouvido:

- Emily Sidle Grissom vá com Rose Marie trocar de blusa! Chega Hank! Falou com o motorista, William?

- Sim, mamãe! Ele disse que não podia esperar!

- Você não soube explicar; cinco minutos não é espera... - Abriu a porta e viu o ônibus dobrar a esquina.

Saiu correndo feito louca, gritando e tentando parar o ônibus. Voltou desconsolada para casa. A filha vinha descendo a escada.

- Will é o culpado de toda essa confusão. Ele é mau!

- Nunca mais diga isso. Seu irmão é levado às vezes, mas não é mau. Venham, eu levo vocês!

- Você protege ele sempre, porque ele se parece com você, mamãe?- E abriu o berreiro.

Hank recomeçou a latir. Sara tinha umas ordens a dar à empregada. Sua dor de cabeça estava aumentando, olhou o relógio estava atrasada, não sabia o que fazer primeiro.

-Se o doutor estivesse aqui... – suspirou a empregada.

- Ainda bem que ele já foi. Era só o que me faltava! Ele é muito bom, mas é um inútil, nessas horas...

William não se lembrava como a fuzarca tinha terminado, mas esse pedaço estava bem vivo em sua memória, e às vezes, como agora, vinha visitá-lo. Ele tinha pouca idade, mas sabia o que "mau" significava, e ele não se achava mau, apenas uma criança arteira, que gostava de pregar peças nos outros...

O Ministro falava dos deveres do casamento, da devoção que um devia ter com o outro, de nunca pensarem em traição. Greg olhou para Elizabeth ao seu lado, fria e parada como uma estátua de mármore. Falou baixinho, só para ela ouvir;

- Elizabeth eu não traí você! Eu te amo, querida!


	8. Chapter 8

8º capítulo: A Cerimônia Continua... As Recordações Também...

Por um instante ele pensou que a mulher não o tivesse ouvido, mas depois de um pouco Elizabeth respondeu:

- Aqui não é hora, vamos conversar em casa, Greg!

Greg olhou a mulher de soslaio. Ela estava realmente brava. E ele não entendia porquê; nada tinha acontecido e mesmo que tivesse acontecido, nada abalaria aquele casamento.

"Bah, as mulheres fazem de um ponto, um drama!", pensou enquanto tentava colocar o braço, por trás da cadeira da esposa. Elizabeth percebeu e retesou o busto e empurrou-se para a frente, ela estava tão brava com ele que não queria que ele ralasse nela, um fio de cabelo sequer. Greg desistiu, não queria provocar um escândalo, no casamento de Emily.

Com a idade de Greg, os homens voltam a ficar bobos, numa espécie de segunda adolescência. A barriga cresce, o cabelo rareia, e o juízo vai embora de vez. Greg estava numa fase assim, quando conheceu Sissy Jordan, uma loirinha espevitada, que tinha menos que a metade de sua idade, era corista num Cassino e sonhava com Hollywood.

Conheceram-se numa tarde de autógrafos, organizada no cassino onde ela trabalhava. Pronto, juntou a fome com a vontade de comer: ela massageava-lhe o ego, ele poderia ser sua porta de acesso a Hollywood, afinal, baseado num de seus livros ia ser uma série de TV. Talvez ele pudesse influenciar na escolha do elenco...

Ele não olharia duas vezes para ela, se ela não se mostrasse tão insinuante, nem tivesse elogiado tanto sua obra e ele mesmo. Ela sabia como se fazer notar e Greg caiu, no que queria acreditar, como todos caem, infelizmente. Antes que as coisas ficassem sérias, Greg aproveitou uma oportunidade e mudou-se com os seus para Los Angeles, menos seu filho mais velho, que estudava na Universidade de Las Vegas.

Agora vinha contando a todos, que largara o CSI, para deixar o lugar para os mais jovens, lorota... Não estava tão velho, aguentaria mais alguns anos, mas aquela história com Sissy o fizera sair rapidinho de Las Vegas.

Elizabeth bem que estranhou aquela pressa toda e aquela desculpa esfarrapada, também não lhe agradava deixar o filho para trás.

- Por Deus, Elizabeth, Chad já tem vinte anos! Pare de tratá-lo como um menininho!

- Justamente, por ele ter vinte anos, nessa cidade, é que eu me preocupo! – Lamentou-se Elizabeth.

- Você se preocupa demais querida! Chad é um bom garoto! – Disse Greg, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Não existe essa história de bom garoto! Aos vinte anos todos os homens são iguais! E uma cidade como Vegas facilita muito a escutar o "diabinho" que existe em cada um.

Depois disso a essa pulguinha atrás da orelha de Elizabeth veio juntar-se uma cartinha anônima, com os dedinhos de Sissy, contando umas coisinhas a Elizabeth que ficou daquele jeito, que nós vimos.

O Ministro deu seu lugar ao Padre que começou a falar sobre filhos, família, deveres e obrigações do homem e da mulher, dentro do casamento. Lindsey ouvia o padre atentamente, uma lágrima dava ideia de querer cair. Ela tinha saudades de seu marido e seus dois filhos. Era incrível como ela tinha revelado uma excepcional aptidão para ser esposa e mãe.

Parece que vivera para ser isso a vida toda. Quem diria, que aquele seria o destino da menina rebelde, filha de Catherine Willows. Lindsey tinha um emprego três dias por semana. O resto do tempo, ela devotava a seus queridos.

Thereza ouvia sobre obediência dos filhos aos pais e embora espevitada, era muito direita. O pai era muito bom, mas também era muito sisudo e exigente quanto a certas coisas. Ela precisava lhe dizer que o irmão não tivera culpa nenhuma do atraso. A culpa era toda dela. O avião chegara no horário, mas foi no táxi que entornou o caldo. Ela tinha vindo uma única vez a Chicago, mas teimava porque teimava, que sabia das ruas, e queria saber mais que o motorista e tanto se meteu que acabaram se perdendo na cidade. Ela não podia deixar o irmão levar a culpa. O coitado nem abrira a boca!

Agora chegara o momento em que os noivos diziam um ao outro, os votos que haviam escrito. Emily com os olhos brilhantes e rosto corado, falou na frente: "Otis, amei-o desde que te vi; nossas mãos se tocaram e eu senti que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e para mim, é como se nos conhecêssemos ontem, é estranho porque às vezes sinto que eu te conheci a vida toda. Creio que estas contradições façam parte do amor. E como eu amo você. quando está zangado e quando sorri para mim; quando sussurra palavras doces e quando acha ruim de alguma coisa; quando acaricio seu rosto triste, tentando consolá-lo e quando você alegre, rodopia comigo pela casa. Somos inseparáveis, meu amor,fomos aprisionados pelos doces Grilhões do amor, e destinados a ficar junto pela eternidade..."

Foi impossível, neste momento, Emily não dar uma olhadinha rápida para os pais. Sara tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. A filha descrevera o que ela sentiu e sentia por Grissom. Ele beijou várias vezes seu rosto e o trazia para seu peito. Mesmo com muita idade, continuava protegendo-a. De que?Talvez dela mesmo.

Catherine ouvia Emily e via-se bem mais jovem, frente a Warrick. O que realmente sentia por ele? Certamente, não aquelas baboseiras românticas que a afilhada dissera. Isso era para Lindsey, Emily e Sara, não para ela.

Ela era uma pessoa objetiva e prática. O amor segundo ela era algo prático e não devia nos fazer chorar, como está fazendo Sara agora, ou mesmo nos fazer sofrer. Isto não tinha cabimento!

Nunca soube, nem saberia o que realmente sentia por Warrick, pois nada nunca se concretizara tudo ficara no terreno das hipóteses. E se isso... E se aquilo... Não... Muito possivelmente, ela não poderia aguentá-lo por muito tempo. Ficariam um pouco juntos, e depois cada um seguiria seu rumo. Para ela nada de finais felizes.

Catherine não percebia, mas estava fungando. Se alguém falasse alguma coisa, seria bem capaz de dizer que estava se resfriando devido à aragem da noite. Assim era Catherine Willlows. Aparentava ser durona, mas possuía um coração de manteiga, segundo seus amigos CSI's.

Olhou para o outro lado e viu Tina Lassiter e pensou que aquele casamento dela com Warrick, tinha tudo para dar errado. Acontecera pelos motivos errados, se bem que o fruto dele dera muito certo. Olhava agora para frente, focando o rosto emocionado de Otis, que desdobrava desajeitadamente uma folha de papel.

"Emily amo você com toda a força do meu coração. Amei você desde quando vi você naquele Dia de Ação de Graças; você era tão meiga tão ingênua, tão encantadora... Você era meu sonho transformado em realidade. Prometo-lhe que viverei todos os meus dias, para fazê-la feliz. Foi tão maravilhoso poder te conhecer e te amar assim, acho lindo como você tem me ensinado a viver à La Emily Grissom, com doçura, com paciência, com muito carinho. Você é uma pessoa muito especial, é etérea como uma borboleta mas tem dentro de si, a força de um leão... Eu te amo, te respeito e te admiro. Emily Grissom!"

Tina olhava para o seu "garotinho", sem nem piscar. De repente Warrick veio-lhe à lembrança e ela chorou como não conseguira chorar, quando ele morreu. Ainda bem que seu filho tivera melhor sorte e tropeçara em Emily, que era o que ele falara e um pouco mais.

Sabia bem em seu íntimo, que não amara Warrick como ele merecia. As inúmeras brigas foram muito por culpa dela... Que bom que ele lhe deixara Otis, como um formidável presente, cujo único senão era não aceitar Russel como pai. Ela sofria com isso, mas achava que era um preço justo a pagar, pelas inúmeras bênçãos que recebera.

Agora os noivos trocavam enlevados, as alianças. Otis colocou a aliança dourada, sobre o simples, mas muito vistoso anel de noivado, brilhando no dedo de Emily. Por fim, uma hora que todos estavam esperando, quando o padre disse que ambos podiam se beijar. Otis deu um beijo apaixonado e rápido. Todos aplaudiram e o novo casal saiu do altar improvisado, e foi caminhando no tapete vermelho, enfeitado pelas pétalas de flores jogadas pela "noivinha" Aylleen.

O pessoal que estava sentado, apreciando a cerimônia, levantou-se e foi seguindo atrás dos dois.


	9. Chapter 9

9º Capítulo; A Festa

- Sara, vou aproveitar que acabou a cerimônia, e vou buscar um pulôver!

- Não está tão frio para isso, Gil!

- Bom, não sei se está frio ou não; sei que estou sentindo frio! – Reclamou Grissom!

Sara esticou o braço e colocou a mão na testa de Grissom, fazendo uma careta.

- Não, não tem febre ao contrário, está gelado!

- O que foi que eu falei? - Perguntou Grissom, meio impaciente.

- Deixe que eu pego para você! Volto num instante!

Assim que ela saiu, ele tentou levantar-se da cadeira e sentou-se novamente após sentir uma leve tontura. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. O casal Lassiter ia saindo. Russel notou e parou na frente de Grissom.

- Algum problema, meu amigo?

- Não, tive uma ligeira tontura, creio ser resultado do cansaço dos últimos dias. – Disse Grissom num tom despreocupado, a fim de tirar o ar preocupado dos outros dois.

- Também, não foi pouco o trabalho, que vocês tiveram nesses últimos dias! – Observou o Dr. Lassiter.

- Realmente, mas quando se faz por amor, o trabalho é prazeroso!

- Bobagens! – Disse o médico, depois de pensar um pouco. – Essa desculpa pode colar no psicológico, mas para o físico, trabalho é trabalho; ele não faz distinções.

- Acho que você está equivocado, Russel. Não somos animais e a parte psicológica conta muito! O que acha Tina?

Tina viu-se entre dois fogos, não queria ir contra o marido, nem tampouco desgostar de alguma maneira seu gentil anfitrião, desconversou::

- Que posso responder? Tenham dó, cavalheiros, sou só uma mãe, que acabou de ver o filho casar e ainda tem as pernas bambas... - Fez uma pequena pausa. – Precisa de alguma ajuda, Grissom?

- Obrigado Tina, mas Sara logo estará de volta e me ajudará se precisar! Vão aproveitar a festa!

Tina vendo que Sara aparecera no quintal, despediu-se momentaneamente de Grissom. O casal Lassiter arrumou um lugar na imensa mesa em forma de ferradura, onde seria servido o jantar. O Buffet, muito conhecido em Chicago, serviria o jantar a o bolo. Sara e Grissom chegaram atrasados, mas ainda a tempo de ouvir o discurso bem-humorado, do padrinho William.

Sara olhou bem para o filho. Sentia muito orgulho dele. Ele era bonito, inteligente e sempre lhe ajudava, com qualquer que fosse a dificuldade, mas no fundo era indeciso como Grissom . Daria trabalho quando se apaixonasse, não seria como a irmã, que aparentava ser frágil, mas para certas coisas, tinha uma atitude férrea e indestrutível.

Fora assim com Otis, pusera seus olhos nele e já sabia que ficariam juntos para sempre. William era diferente. Sara sorriu ao lembrar-se das situações que o seu ""tomatinho, sem noção" havia feito ela passar. E por que não? Ela era mãe e as mães são pra isso.

Apesar da comida ser muito boa e estarem pagando caro por este jantar, os Grissoms mal tocaram em seus pratos, embora por motivos estava muito nervosa para comer; a comida não lhe passava pela garganta. Já Grissom, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não tinha apetite, ao contrário, sentiu engulhos só em pensar em comida...

- Esquentou com o pulôver, querido?

- Para ser sincero não. Ainda tenho frio!

Sara sobressaltou-se ao pegar sua mão. Estava incrivelmente gelada.

- Meu Deus, Gil! Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame o Dr. Lassiter, ele é cardiologista, você sabe...

- Não é necessário, honey! Estou bem! É que estes últimos dias foram atribulados, para mim; eu não estou acostumado, com isso... – tranquilizou a mulher. – E depois, você sabe como os médicos são: não vai me deixar dançar com Emily e não vou negociar isso!

Sara pensou que se ele estava pensando em dança, não devia estar tão mal. Abaixou a guarda. Um pouco mais tarde, quando a banda contratada para animar a festa de casamento, anunciou a primeira dança de ambos, como o Sr. e Sra. Otis Lassiter, Grissom pôs-se a postos porque logo depois, ele e Tina, entrariam em ação. Ele tinha esperado por isso, toda a sua vida.

A mulher percebeu sua agitação e pediu que se acalmasse, pois aquela agitação toda podia fazer mal ao seu coração. Impaciente com o excesso de cuidados, de que era cercado, Grissom explodiu:

- Estou bem, Sara! Pare de ficar atrás de mim, como se eu fosse um garotinho!

- Então pare de se comportar como um! – Respondeu Sara, fazendo força para não chorar.


	10. Chapter 10

10º capítulo; A dança

Grissom pegou em seu queixo amorosamente e, bem ao seu estilo, tentou apagar um incêndio com gasolina.

- Olhe, Sara, quando eu morrer, descansarei pela eternidade, ok?Enquanto estiver por aqui, deixe-me agir como gosto.

Ela saltou no pescoço dele, agarrando-o com desespero.

- Não se atreva a me deixar para trás, GILBERT ARTHUR GRISSOM!

Ele sorriu do jeito estabanado dela que não mudara desde que a conhecera. Afastou-a ligeiramente e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

- Honey, não vou ficar para semente, e pela lógica vou antes de você, mas não tenho ideia de ir agora, pois quero fazer muita coisa ainda! Mas quando eu me for, nada de ficar brava e gritar comigo: acredite-me não vou por vontade própria! E nem TENTE antecipar sua hora; você ainda terá muito trabalho com nossos filhos, você é e sempre será uma pessoa imprescindível a esta família!

Sara não se animou com essas palavras, mas não polemizou, ela também estava cansada, os últimos dias não tinham sido nada fáceis.

Grissom pegou Emily em seus braços, enquanto Otis dançava com Tina.

- Saiu tudo como você queria, princesa?

- Oh, sim, paizinho! Foi tudo maravilhoso! Mil vezes, obrigada! – E jogou-se sobre Grissom, beijando-o e quase o jogando ao chão.

-Meu Deus, preciso tomar um fortificante para aguentar seu ímpeto! -Riu todo feliz.

- Desculpe, papai, sou tão estabanada! Mamãe vive chamando a minha atenção! – Retrucou a moça desolada.

- Você é adoravelmente espontânea, meu bem..."E, embora se pareça muito comigo fisicamente, tem muitas coisas de sua mãe, e adoro cada uma delas" - pensou Grissom.

Depois, Russel tomou o lugar de Grissom e Sara substituiu Tina. Nick convidou Catherine que apesar da idade, estava muito acesa, marcando o ritmo com os pés. Sara olhou bem para a ex-colega e observou a Otis, que ele deixaria Catherine muito feliz se a tirasse para dançar. Otis assentiu. Ele estava sempre concordando com ela, dando-se assim às mil maravilhas com a sogra.

- Sou mesmo tão parecido com "ele"?

- Sim, tirando os olhos e o fato de você ser mais alto!

- A senhora conheceu bem meu pai, não?

-Sim, creio que sim! Por quê? – Perguntou já com uma ruga se formando em sua testa.

- Bem, eu queria saber se ele é tudo isso que falam dele!

Sara pensou um pouco e achou que estava mais do que na hora de pôr os pingos nos ii. Só não sabia bem se era a pessoa certa para falar com Otis. Enfim, coube a ela falar e ela teria de aproveitar muito bem, aquela oportunidade.

- Bem, Otis, seu pai era um grande sujeito e um grande amigo, de quem senti muita falta e sinto até hoje, mas tinha muitos defeitos, como todos nós! Não gosto da imagem que fizeram dele, ao longo dos anos.

- Por quê?

- Estão fazendo de Warrick uma estátua, parada e engessada no tempo, acho isso muito absurdo, porque ele era muito dinâmico, muito vivo, estão tirando a humanidade dele. Tudo em detrimento da figura austera do DR. Lassiter.

- A senhora acha isso mesmo?

Sara deu um sorrisinho e respondeu ao genro, com outra pergunta.

- Tanto tempo, e ainda me chama de "senhora"?

- Acho que vou fazer isso sempre. – Sorriu Otis.

- Bem, acho sim, o Dr. Lassiter começa em desvantagem pois está vivo, comete erros humanos, enquanto Warrick fica isolado no seu nicho de inviolabilidade, onde ele paira sobre o bem e o mal.

- O Dr. Lassiter não é meu pai...

- Ora, Otis, é uma questão de semântica, é muito fácil ser pai biológico, o difícil é educar, criar, se preocupar quando o filho fica doente, dar atenção, castigar quando é preciso... amar quando se tem vontade de estrangulá-lo...

- É importante dizer que ele não é meu pai!

- E daí? É o único pai que você conheceu.

- Todo mundo me diz isso!

- Já pensou que isso pode ser um ponto a favor do doutor, afinal ele nem é seu pai de "verdade", como você diz. - Pense um pouco, você é uma pessoa inteligente pode chegar sozinho a uma resolução, veja o que ele fez por você, o que ele deu a você...

- A senhora acha que meu pai gostaria dele?

- Warrick? No começo não creio, mas com o passar do tempo, sim.

A música acabou e Sara voltou para a mesa, ao lado de Grissom. Otis fez uma última pergunta:

-É verdade o que a senhora falou... sobre os filhos, sabe, que a gente quer estrangulá-los?

- Sim, logo você se tornará pai, e comprovará isso.. – respondeu e soltou uma gargalhada- e se seu filho puxar sua mulher será uma criança adorável, mas chatinha que dói.

Sara chegou rindo, e o marido ficou curioso; sobre o quê era a conversa?

– Falávamos de filhos e lembrei-me de Emily...

- Ela foi uma menina linda e muito carinhosa. – Disse Grissom encantado.

- Foi... e também chata de fazer a gente gritar!

- Eu não me lembro disso!

- Claro que não, Gil!Você sempre ficou com o melhor dos gêmeos. Eu é que sempre fiquei com a pior parte deles...

- Você foi ótima com eles e com tudo. – Ele pegou suas mãos e beijou-as com devoção.

- Você também foi um bom pai, eles adoram você.

- Eu fui pai muito tarde, honey! Não tinha mais pique para acompanhá-los...

- Bobagem! Você deu-lhes muito amor e esteve presente, sempre que eles precisaram é o que importa, no fim das contas!

Grissom não parecia muito convencido, mas os primeiros acordes de uma música chamaram-lhe a atenção.

- Ouça Sara, é Stardust. Adoro essa música!

- Não é do meu tempo! – Retrucou Sara.

- Nem do meu, honey! Gosto de ópera e certamente elas não são do meu tempo! Quer dançar comigo? – Fez uma mesura, todo galante.

Sara não se fez de rogada, porque embora não parecesse ele era um maravilhoso dançarino, levando a parceira ás nuvens. Um pouco depois de começarem a dançar, ele tentou um rodopio e cambaleou. Preocupada, Sara perguntou o que tinha sido aquilo.

-Nada importante! Senti outra tontura... - sentou-se transpirando abundantemente. – para ser muito sincero, estou tonto ainda.

- Agora chega! Vou falar com o Dr. Lassiter, vamos ver o que você tem, isso não é normal. Você não está com calor, transpirando desse jeito?

Grissom agarrou seu braço e pediu súplice que esperasse até os noivos irem embora, coisa que aconteceria em pouco tempo, ao que tudo indicava.

- Por favor, Sara, não faça nada, não preocupemos Emily, sem necessidade!

- Mas você não está nada bem, transpirando desse jeito...

Emily veio apressada na direção dos pais, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Por favor, Honey!

Como negar algo a esse homem tão maravilhoso? Ele sempre lhe dera tanto...

- Está bem! – Disse por fim, meio relutante, sem saber se tomara a atitude certa...


	11. Chapter 11

11º capítulo: O Adeus

Emily veio estabanada como sempre e pelos gritinhos em sua voz, via-se que estava muito preocupada. Otis vinha segurando seu braço e com a testa franzida.

- O que aconteceu, paizinho? Porque abandonaram a dança tão abruptamente, mamãe? E, por que veio se apoiando na mamãe, papai? – Os olhos redondos e vigilantes de Emily, pulavam de um para o outro, perscrutadores.

- Quer que eu chame o Dr. Lassiter, para dar uma olhada nele?

- Parem, vocês dois! Ele está um pouco cansado, pela atividade intensa dos últimos dias. Afinal, é um homem cardíaco de quase oitenta anos...- Sara queria pôr um fim naquilo.

- Eu tenho setenta e sete não me faça mais velho do que sou, Sara!

- Setenta e sete... oitenta... Que diferença faz? – Sara já estava se impacientando.

-Ah eu adoro quando fazem isso! Espero fazê-lo com Emy, também! – Apertou a mão de sua agora esposa.

– Isso o quê? – Perguntou Sara.

– Ranhetarem um com o outro. Vocês têm essas briguinhas intermináveis, um com o outro.

- Ah isso? – Observou Sara.

- Fazemos isto, desde sempre! – Juntou Grissom.

-Eu sei. É sinal que se importam um com o outro. Quero ter isso em minha vida também. – Disse Otis olhando enlevado para Emily.

Grissom deu um risinho. Conhecia aquele olhar do rapaz de cor e salteado.

- Em minha opinião, o essencial, vocês já têm.

- O importante é vocês saberem, que um casamento não é só felicidade o tempo todo. Vocês terão também dias de incertezas, infortúnios e dores. - Disse Sara. Prática e objetiva como sempre.

Nas coisas do coração, as coisas se invertiam. Grissom era mais manteiga derretida, enquanto Sara tomava as rédeas da situação.

- Nessas horas, nada de cada um ir para um lado. Se mantenham unidos, que o amor de vocês se fortalecerá e ultrapassará qualquer dificuldade. – Finalizou Grissom segurando a mão de Sara, seu porto seguro, em todos aqueles anos.

- Bem, agora tratem de partir o bolo, que vocês terão uma viagem muito cedo amanhã!

- Sim, você acha que San Francisco foi uma boa ideia para a lua de mel, mamãe? Não é Paris, mas... – perguntou Emily.

- Filha, o lugar não é importante!O que realmente importa é que vocês terão uns dias só para vocês, longe de tudo, onde vocês curtirão intensamente um ao outro. É uma época mágica, que você lembrará para sempre e inclusive recorrerá em momentos difíceis!

- Otis só conseguiu uma semana de folga! Se tio Greg, ainda fosse o supervisor...

- Nada de se... Emily. O se, não existe, meu bem. Só aparece para nos deixar confusos... – Falou Sara, tentando afastar pensamentos inúteis, da cabeça da filha.

Cortaram o bolo, Emily jogou o buquê, e quem pegou foi Thereza, que nem namorado fixo tinha... Com um conjunto vermelho, Emily partiu com Otis. Pernoitariam num hotel, tomando um avião para San Francisco às 07h30min. A despedida foi chorosa.

- Que é isso, filha? Parece que caminha para a forca!

-Eu sei, mamãe, mas não consigo parar de chorar.

Quando foi se despedir de Grissom, piorou:

- Paizinho...

- Eu sei... eu sei... – Se abraçavam e ele chorava também... - Vamos, não é a primeira vez que você sai de casa!

- Não e você ficou muito bravo comigo, se bem me lembro!- Disse limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Sim, é verdade!

- Por que, papai? Você também não morou com a mamãe? – Emily olhou-o bem firme, com seus enormes olhos redondos.

Grissom puxou-a pra si e prendeu-a num abraço apertado.

- Não tem muita lógica, filhinha! É diferente, quando é com a filha da gente! Você entenderá quando tiver seus próprios filhos! No fundo, queremos protegê-los de tudo e todos. Queremos que sejam sempre muito felizes!

Sara desgrudou os dois, prevendo que aquilo iria longe, e ela precisava cuidar de Grissom. A poucos passos dali, William dava um forte abraço no amigo.

- Muitas felicidades, cara e faça minha irmã feliz também... senão... – fez uma careta terrível, para o amigo, que riu.

Tina abraçou Otis e não disse nada, o choro não deixou.

- Tenha dó, mamãe, fui bem mais longe estudar! Estarei a um pulinho de vocês, e será só uma semana!

Ao lado de Tina, o Dr. Lassiter estava indeciso quanto a dar ou não, um abraço em seu filho. Tinha um certo receio de ser rejeitado. Tinha ideia que Otis o banira de seu coração e de sua vida. Partiu de Otis puxá-lo e dar-lhe um forte abraço. Começaram ali, as primeiras desajeitadas tentativas de aproximá-los. William aproximou-se da irmã.

- Desculpe por fazê-la passar por mentirosa, Emy; fui eu que atirei mesmo as bolotas em você. Eu não era mau naquela época, como não sou agora!

- Do que você está falando? Bolotas? Claro que você não é mau, Will... Que ideia!

- Você não se lembra, não é?

- Sinceramente, NÃO!

- Nós tínhamos sete anos e você disse que eu era mau...

Emily deu uma gostosa risada, igual a de Sara, segundo Grissom, as duas riam em cascatas, igualzinho.

- E você está guardando isso todo esse tempo?

- Bem, sim... - falou meio sem graça.

- Ora Will, irmãos sempre aprontam entre si, mas não é sério. Você se aproveitava porque eu era muito bobona... Bem, ainda sou.

William beijou-a e disse muito sério:

- Eu te amo muito maninha! Espero que esse casamento seja abençoado!

- É o que espero também! - Disse Emily com os olhos brilhantes.

Othis chegou por trás e falou suavemente:

- Vamos?


	12. Chapter 12

12º capítulo: I Love you. Goodnight!

Assim que os noivos saíram, Sara perguntou a Grissom, como ele estava se sentindo. Foi incrível a transformação operada nele, agora que não tinha que fingir ser o super-pai. Os olhos perderam o brilho, ele ficou muito pálido e assustou Sara pra valer.

Ela foi até o Dr. Lassiter trocou umas palavras com ele e voltou para perto do marido.

- O que estamos esperando? – Perguntou Grissom que de repente, parecia ter toda a pressa do mundo.

O Dr. Lassiter aproximou-se deles com sua inseparável maleta.

- Agora não esperamos mais nada! - Respondeu Sara.

Apoiado nos dois, Grissom subiu ao seu quarto. Enquanto Sara encontrava um pijama de flanela para ele usar, Russel auscultava muito sério, seu coração.

- Não estou gostando muito disso, meu amigo! Seu coração bate muito irregular! Vamos ver como estão seus pulmões! Tem sentido falta de ar? Insônia? Dor?

- Não sinto nenhuma dor, tenho dormido bem e senti falta de ar hoje junto a um incrível cansaço. – Reclamou Grissom..

- Humm, sente falta de ar porque tem um pouco de líquido nos pulmões- Falou o Dr. Lassiter muito profissional.

Sara se aproximou com o pijama nas mãos. Enquanto ajudava Grissom a tirar as roupas, conversava com o médico.

- Isso é muito grave, Russel?

- Bem, o pulmão deve estar seco, sem nenhum tipo de líquido. No momento os pulmões de seu marido estão com sangue.

- Meu Deus, SANGUE! – Sara se assustou. – Nossa Gil, essa camisa está empapada de suor. Não admira você sentir tanto frio!

- Ele transpirou muito?Vamos ver como está essa pressão?– Disse Russel tirando o aparelho da maleta.

- Honey, enquanto ele faz isto, você podia fazer um chá para mim?

- Claro que faço, acho que tomarei também, ou não poderei dormir à noite! Foi muita agitação para nós.

Enquanto Sara descia para providenciar o chá, o médico tirou a pressão duas vezes.

- Nove por seis, é, está um pouco baixa!

- Então era por isso que eu senti um pouco de tontura! – Disse Grissom.

- Tem sentido muito isso, Grissom?

- Há alguns dias. Mas não conte nada a Sara, porque ela não está sabendo de nada e quero que continue assim. – Contou Grissom, com ar ufanista de quem faz uma grande travessura. – Se ela souber de alguma coisa, vai brigar comigo!

- Devia mesmo, pra você parar de agir feito criança!- O médico estava mesmo muito bravo. – Francamente, Grissom, que irresponsabilidade! Você deveria ter procurado seu médico!

- Eu não queria preocupar ninguém, todos estavam tão ocupados...

-Pois que se desocupassem isto não é brincadeira, Grissom!

- Você não vai contar para Sara, vai?

Grissom parecia só se importar com isso e o Dr. Lassiter viu que era inútil lutar com ele. Agora via de onde Emily tinha puxado aquela teimosia irritante, que se fixa num ponto qualquer e ignora todo o resto: DELE. Sara e William atacavam. Grissom e a filha eram irritantes, desconversando e ignorando o interlocutor, como se este fosse invisível.

- Não, fique sossegado. A ética, não me permite. Mas devia, pra você aprender!

Ele olhou para o médico de um jeito tão cativante, que Russel achou outra semelhança entre ele e Emily; era impossível, ficar muito tempo bravo com eles. Sara voltou com o chá. Deu-o a Grissom, que logo começou a tomá-lo para se esquentar.

- E então, Russel, como está nosso menino?- Sorriu, querendo amenizar o ambiente.

-Não muito bem, Sara!

Ela assustou-se e depois demonstrou surpresa. Como podia ser, se ele estava se cuidando direitinho, ela era testemunha disso.

- Não duvido, mas a insuficiência cardíaca pode ser ingrata e se manifestar quando menos esperamos!

- Ainda assim...

O médico pegou um vidrinho em sua maleta, enfiou a agulha de uma injeção nele e informou a ambos:

- Ele vai ficar aqui tranquilo descansando, por meia hora, que é o tempo desse remédio fazer efeito e a pressão subir; se ela não subir, teremos de tomar providências mais drásticas...

- Que medidas seriam essas, Russel? – Grissom achou Lassiter muito sério.

- Teremos de internar você. Lá eles cuidarão de você e sua pressão. Bem, agora vou deixá-los e voltarei daqui a meia hora, para ver o que faremos.

Saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós. Sara embora aparentasse estar serena, apertava suas mãos. Grissom percebeu a preocupação da esposa e estendeu um braço, chamando-a a sentar-se ao seu lado. Sara obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra.

- Honey, o que é isso? Uma lágrima? Não fique assim, amor. Aconteça o que for, sorria Sara, que esses olhos que eu amo tanto, não foram feitos para chorar e sim, para rir. - Disse limpando uma lágrima, que teimava em querer sair. -Onde está aquela jovem de rabo de cavalo, desafiadora e petulante, que no CSI desafiou Cath, e não tinha medo de nada? Nem de brigar com Ecklie?

Sara sorriu com a mão dele no seu queixo. Levantou-se, de repente.

- Você tem que descansar.

- Conversar com você, nunca me cansou. - Depositou a xícara no criado-mudo e ajeitou-se na cama. – Foi lindo o casamento de Emily, não foi?

- Sem dúvida! Ela estava esfuziante!

- Quem diria: ela foi logo escolher o filho de Warrick...

- Como assim "escolher", acho que foi recíproco...

- Sim, mas não se engane ela o escolheu: botou os olhos nele e resolveu, como fez a mãe dela num palestrante, em São Francisco, não foi Sara?

-Alguém precisava tomar a iniciativa...

- Sara, sente-se aqui do meu lado e cante pra eu dormir.

Ela perguntou o que ele queria ouvir.

- Cante aquela música do aniversário, aquela que eu gosto tanto.

Sara sentou-se na cama e Grissom pousou a cabeça em seu colo. Ela enquanto cantava baixinho, colocava os dedos longos, naquele cabelo de algodão e o acarinhava, como se faz a uma criança.

"Today has been a special day

An anniversary, a request

That you play your piano

As the evening sun slowly sets

Chorus

I never thought I'd get this old dear

Never had a reason to live so long

And the Lord's been like my shadow

Even when I was wrong

No I never thought it would turn out this way

A birthday with apologies

For all the tears and the rest

And I've always saved your poetry

For those years when you forget

Chorus

So sing with me softly

As the day turns to night

And later I'll dream of paradise with you

I love you and good night "

Sara sentiu a cabeça dele ficando mais pesada, o que significava que ele estava relaxando. Com cuidado e carinho, ela pôs a cabeça no travesseiro e levantou-se devagar, não queria incomodá-lo. Apagou o abajur e foi saindo devagarinho. Naquele silêncio, a voz meio pastosa de sono dele, saiu com certo esforço.

- Eu já disse hoje que amo você, Sara Sidle?

Ela parou, meio confusa, pois Grissom demonstrava seu amor de várias maneiras, mas não era do seu feitio, brindá-la com uma declaração direta como aquela. Sara estranhou, ia perguntar algo a ele, mas desistiu. "Ele está dopado, amanhã não se lembrará disso!"

-Você foi a mais importante pra mim, a número 1. - Virou para o outro lado e aparentemente dormiu. - Adeus!

Fechando a porta do quarto, pensou que ele estava sedado e não estava falando coisa com coisa. Daqui a pouco ela estaria de volta, com o Dr. Lassiter, como "adeus!"? Na saída, quase tropeçou em Ozzie, que estava estirado ao longo da porta, como uma sentinela do dono. Sara comoveu-se com a dedicação do cachorro.

- Quer saber? Entre e cuide dele, sei que você o fará.

Deixou o animal entrar e desceu indo conversar com Russel.

N.A. Ouça a música no You Tube watch?v=1Z9DdEmSOeQ&hd=1


	13. Chapter 13

13º capítulo: O Adeus a Grissom

Os próximos momentos ficaram registrados de um modo impreciso para Sara. Ela recordava da mesma maneira nebulosa que recordamos de um sonho...Um amontoado de imagens, e sons, meio sem sentido... O ganido pungente de Ozzie...Ela subindo meio desordenadamente as escadas... Grissom com o corpo caído, meio fora da cama...Russel pondo-o de volta na cama, pondo-lhe o aparelho de pressão e sentindo a sua pressão cair... Ele ao mesmo tempo se comunicando ao celular com o Hospital...William no quarto, com um ar desajeitado... "Mamãe, venha comigo, só atrapalhamos aqui"... Como, só atrapalhava, todos estavam loucos? Era sua casa, seu quarto, seu marido, seu amor... Ninguém lhe diria o que fazer... Uns homens estranhos entraram no quarto, falavam com Russel, nomes estranhos... Ela era inteligente, mas não entendia...De repente um afastou o estetoscópio e disse que apesar das injeções e procedimentos, a pressão sistólica e diastólica estava no zero... "Como pode ser, isto só poderia significar uma coisa; não há mais batimento cardíaco. Isso é impossível, a pessoa estaria morta. Deve haver um engano... Meu Gil não morreria assim, não me deixaria desse jeito"... A voz firme de Russel disse a hora: hora do óbito; vinte e três horas e vinte minutos... Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pela face, sentiu-se abraçada pelo bom, velho e confiável Nick... Deu assim vazão a sua dor. Chorou por longos minutos, amparada por Nick.

O mundo entrou em foco novamente para Sara, quando William entrou de novo no quarto, com os olhos vermelhos e meio sem rumo. Ela viu que teria que deixar um pouco de lado sua dor e tomar as rédeas da situação.

William entrou num bate-boca sem sentido com o Dr. Lassiter, a respeito de que o doutor deveria ter agido com maior agilidade com o pai. Sara ouviu um monte de "ses". Se tivesse levado o pai no hospital logo, se tivesse ficado ao lado dele, se isso, se aquilo...

Sara lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com Nick, anos atrás. Entrou na conversa com autoridade.

- Chega!Parem os dois! Quando é a sua hora, é a sua hora... Por que os dois estão discutindo? Seu pai morreu em sua casa, em sua cama, cercado por sua família e amigos, depois de presenciar o casamento de sua adorada filha com o filho do seu mais querido que não tenha sofrido, não é, Russel?

Russel estava meio distraído e demorou um pouco a responder;

- Ele foi desligando devagar; foi-se apagando como a chama de uma vela...

- Vê William?

Sara olhou bem seu filho e percebeu que ele estava apavorado. Era sério e muito responsável, mas também era jovem e inexperiente; não estava pronto. Grissom tinha razão, como sempre: ela ainda precisaria trabalhar os filhos. Eles ainda precisavam de uns retoques para ficar prontos.

William sentia-se confuso, não sabia bem o que queriam dele. Só queria abraçar a mãe e chorar. Pensara que a mãe desabaria, e, no entanto, ela estava lá firme, passando força para ele.

Bem, ele se acostumara com sua mãe sendo "durona" e dando as ordens desde que ele era um pirralho. Mas o pai sempre estivera por trás, passando-lhe força e tranquilidade. Só que o papai não estava mais lá...

De repente um pensamento brilhou em seu cérebro: Emily e Otis precisavam ser avisados, antes do avião partir. Contou à mãe e foi até o criado-mudo onde estava o telefone e tirou o fone do gancho. Tirou um cartãozinho com o número do telefone do hotel, começou a teclar. Sara apareceu ao seu lado e pôs a mão sobre o gancho, interrompendo a ligação.

- Que foi agora, mamãe?

-Não perturbe sua irmã agora; dê-lhe mais alguns dias de lua de mel...

- Mas quanta futilidade, mamãe, ela deveria estar aqui! – Reclamou William.

- Para quê? Para gastar seus olhos de tanto chorar. Deixe que eu faço isso William, só tenho a me lamentar até o meu último dia!Sua irmã não, é jovem começou hoje uma vida e não quero que ela associe seu casamento à morte de Gil!

- Ora mamãe ela é adulta, inteligente...

- E muito impressionável também... Conheço bem a filha que eu tenho: é bem forte para receber e lidar com a morte do pai, mas se por um momento ela achar que foi porque ele se esforçou, ficou muito excitado, ou se emocionou mais do que devia, que a morte do pai foi devido ao casamento dela, isso vai estragar muito a vida dela.

- Ela não é tão estúpida!

-Quer arriscar? Quer ser o responsável, pela atitude dela? Vá em frente! – Sara estendeu o fone para o filho, desafiadora.

Não, William não queria essa responsabilidade nos seus ombros. Ele também conhecia bem sua gêmea, e se a mãe estivesse certa? Colocou o fone no aparelho, novamente,

- O que vai fazer mamãe? Se ela não puder se despedir dele, ela não perdoará você!

- Oh, mas ela vai sim! Só me dê uns três ou quatro dias. Não pretendo sumir com o corpo William, apenas retardar um pouco as coisas.

William não sabia se estava entendendo a coisa toda direito. Mas achou melhor não discutir.

Os CSI's queriam vê-lo, prestar suas últimas homenagens, enquanto estavam na privacidade do seu lar. Sara concordou. E a primeira que apareceu no quarto foi Catherine. Ela chorava muito e mostrava que sua maquilagem não era à prova d'água. Seu rosto estava todo manchado, dando-lhe uma aparência grotesca. Sara deu-lhe um lenço de papel.

- E, Lindsey?

- Está chorando na sala. Disse que não aguentaria olhar para ele assim!- Disse enxugando-se.- Vou buscá-la, quanta bobagem!

Sara pôs sua mão suavemente sobre o braço da amiga.

- Deixe Cath, ela que faça o que achar melhor, não force!

- Mas é uma bobagem, ela não tem mais dez anos de idade!

- Eu sei, mas cada um sente de um jeito!

- E você querida? Não está cansada?

-Não se preocupe, estou bem!

- Olhe, mandei aquelas pessoas que ainda estavam por aqui, embora,

- Obrigada,Cath, nem me lembrava delas!

- Só o nosso pessoal está lá embaixo.

- Bem vou ficar com eles e, dar-lhe privacidade, querida!

Quando Catherine se viu sozinha, aproximou –se de Grissom e começou a monologar.

"Caro amigo, pensava que nunca iria ver este momento chegar. às vezes penso que eu achava que éramos indestrutíveis, bom naquela época é o que parecia: nós éramos danados de bons!".

Deu uma volta com o corpo e sentou-se na cama.

'Ah, Gil, porque temos de envelhecer?Nossos músculos ficam mais fracos, nossa memória falha, nossos reflexos não são os mesmos e tudo é uma droga. Já não somos donos do próprio nariz, os filhos mandam em nós, até que enfim morremos é tudo muito indigno..."

Suspirou, levou o lenço aos olhos e continuou...

'Sabe que esta é a primeira vez que eu consigo falar, sem você me interromper? Eu sei que mesmo não podendo me interromper, você não está concordando com nada do que estou falando. Você acreditava que fazíamos algo de útil na vida e quando já havíamos cumprido a nossa parte, íamos embora, viver em outros lugares, sermos úteis de novo. Eu não aceito isso pacificamente, como você. Mas já que você foi na frente arrume um bom lugar para nós, onde possamos ser grandes novamente, dê um grande abraço no meu amigo Jim, no Doc e no Hodges, diga-lhes que penso que serei a próxima,não deverei demorar muito, infelizmente.".

Parou um pouco, não queria ser desrespeitosa, nem ofender ninguém, apressou-se a dizer em pensamento:

"Oh, não me entenda mal, Gil! Adoro você, mas não faço questão de segui-lo nessa!. Também que ideia a sua, de morrer em plena festa de sua filha. Deixar Sara sozinha, assim de repente. Você tem um humor meio estranho.. mas tenha dó, isso não é peça que se pregue em ninguém..."

Nisso Nick deu duas batidas na porta e em seguida abriu-a e enfiou seu pescoço no quarto.

- Vai demorar muito,Cath? Eu e Cínthia queríamos nos despedir, pois já estamos voando para o Texas com as crianças, e não devemos voltar para o funeral.

- Um instantinho só, já estou acabando!

- Ok! - Replicou o texano, fechando a porta.

'Bem, amigo, se você se encontrar com Warrick, diga-lhe... diga-lhe que...Não, pensando melhor, não lhe diga nada!. Deixe que eu falo com ele eu mesma! Não se ofenda, mas você sempre foi péssimo com recados..."

Beijou sua testa, fez uma rápida oração e saiu, deixando seu lugar para os Stokes, que entraram de mãos dadas. Catherine desceu as escadas e não vendo Sara perguntou a Greg, pela informada que ela estava na cozinha.

- Cozinha? O que ela está fazendo lá?

Greg conversando com William e o Dr. Lassiter sacudiu os ombros. Intrigada foi para a cozinha.


	14. Chapter 14

14º capítulo: Fim para Uns, Recomeço para Outros...

Catherine empurrou a porta que levava à cozinha e viu Elizabeth arrumando várias xícaras, numa bandeja grande. Mais adiante, Sara despejava comida na vasilha de Ozzie.

- Estou passando um café, que é o mínimo que posso fazer, por essas pessoas que estão aqui, quase às duas horas! E nisso vi que com toda aquela agitação, esqueceram-se de alimentar o pobre cão. Ele está triste, Cath, sentirá muita falta de Gil. Vivia atrás dele!

-Que bobagem,Sara! Tristinho... É um cachorro, pelo amor de Deus!

- De alguma forma, os animais sempre sabem dessas coisas...-

- Deixe dessas bobagens e descanse um pouco...

- Se eu parar, fico pensando. Se pensar, choro. É isso que me deseja, Cath? Uma amiga chorosa, morrendo de pena de si mesmo?

- Está tão ruim assim?

Sara concordou, mexendo a cabeça e começou a chorar de novo. Catherine viu Tina, sentada a um cantinho da mesa, comendo sua fatia de bolo do casamento. Sentiu de repente uma raiva desarrazoada da outra, ordenou-lhe com certa prepotência na voz:

- Tina seja útil, faça o café enquanto eu converso com Sara.

Em outra circunstância ela teria reagido, mas ela também estava assustada. Estava num ambiente estranho, numa situação estranha, viera assistir ao casamento de seu filho e de repente estava num velório. Muito esquisito tudo. Largou o bolo e em silêncio foi fazer o café.

Catherine pegou as mãos de Sara e fez com que ela se sentasse, depois puxou uma cadeira pra si!

- -Venha querida, bater um papinho com a amiga Cath!

- Oh Cath, não pensei que doesse tanto! Eu não consigo respirar direito...

- Você precisa reagir amiga, pelos seus filhos..

– Eu sei, é o que estou tentando fazer... Não é nada fácil deixar de lado um amor assim como o nosso...

- É, eu sei! Se nós achamos difícil, imagine você.

- Sempre soubemos que havia uma grande possibilidade disso acontecer, afinal ele estava quinze anos na minha frente, mas eu não me importava e não pensava nisso. Foi tão de repente...

- Bobagem! Reclamaríamos de qualquer jeito. Ninguém queria que ele morresse, ora bolas!

Sara sorriu, Catherine continuava engraçada. Elizabeth se aproximou.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada! Então vocês voltam para Los Angeles? – Sara perguntou.

- Sim, os meninos têm escola. Quando você souber com certeza quando será o funeral nos telefone que o Greg virá.

- Você não vai vir? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Não posso, os meninos, você sabe... Estão numa idade terrível!

Os homens entraram na cozinha e Elizabeth e Tina serviram o café quentinho, e recém- feito a todos.

William aproximou-se de Sara e Catherine e certificou-se que a mãe estava bem.

- Sabe que mamãe vai sumir com o corpo do meu pai, tia Cath?

Se William tivesse jogado uma bomba na cozinha não chamaria tanto a atenção. Todos fizeram um silêncio ensurdecedor. Depois, olharam esquisito para Sara que notou logo que algo estava acontecendo.

- Você percebeu o absurdo que falou William? Como se eu fosse maluca para esconder o corpo do seu pai. A troco do que eu faria isso? E, principalmente COMO eu faria isso?

- Ora, mamãe, você é quem trabalhou no CSI... não eu. Sei lá! O fato é que você não queria contar para Emily.

- É evidente que vou contar,William mesmo porque morte não se pode esconder, mas quero uns dias, porque conheço sua irmã.Sei que ela não vai suportar , se desconfiar, que o pai morreu por causa do seu casamento.

- Você acredita nisso? – Perguntou Greg..

- Não, por pior que seja a circunstância, ninguém morre de véspera. ,Mas, Emily... ela acreditaria em qualquer coisa, quem a conhece sabe do que estou falando...

- Tem ideia de não contar pra ela? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Sim, creio que poucos dias, não farão diferença para Gil, mas sem dúvida, atrapalharia muito a vida de Emily.

- O que pensa a respeito, Dr. Lassiter? – Indagou William

- A priori sou contra qualquer tipo de mentira. Mas acredito que sua mãe conheça sua irmã melhor que ninguém,então fico do lado dela. – Disse o médico, muito sério, como se estivesse advogando uma causa no Conselho de Medicina.

Nick entrou com a mulher na cozinha; queria se despedir de Sara, pegar as crianças e ire pro ainda na manhã seguinte um avião para o Texas. Cínthia tinha de ultimar as malas ainda. Sara levantou-se e ofereceu-lhes café. Nick deu-lhe um comprido e apertado abraço.

- Vocês não voltam?

- Não dá mesmo, Sara. Todos já perderam uma semana de aulas.

- Sim, claro... – Disse Sara soltando-se do abraço e sentindo que o chão lhe faltava.

Elizabeth sentiu a angústia de Sara, ela sabia que fosse qualquer que fosse o motivo, ela sentir-se-ia mais segura se o time estivesse com ela, nessa hora. Intrometeu-se.

- Para ficar de olho neles, basta um. Por que vocês não fazem como eu e Greg? Eu fico em casa e ele vem para cá.

- Podemos fazer isto, meu bem? – Perguntou Nick, com cara de menino.

Todos os olhares dardejaram Cínthia, que não pode deixar de dizer "sim".

Greg aproximou-se da esposa e disse-lhe que era melhor subirem. Quis pegar-lhe o braço, mas Elizabeth fingiu que não lhe viu o gesto. Subiram separados. Entraram no quarto do casal, ela lembrou-se de que haviam ficado lá há 7 anos. Olhou para Grissom, ele estava bem, parecia apenas tirar uma soneca. Como Sara aguentaria ficar sozinha?

Greg sorriu quando ela disse dos sete anos. Aquele Ação de Graças ficaria na memória de todos eles. A bofetada que Sara dera em Grissom não era só inacreditável, mas inesquecível também.

- Grissom não era uma pessoa comum, nem nada que o cercava também. JÁ lhe contei como finalmente fui promovido a CSI?

Elizabeth ouviu esta história, inúmeras vezes, mas não disse nada. Apenas olhava aquele rosto, que relembrando o passado, remoçava com ele. Pensou que Grissom parecia morrer feliz rodeado por eles. Até Warrick fez-se representar por Otis que, segundo Greg era muito parecido com o pai.

Pensou em Sara,agora sozinha, com os filhos tão distantes...Como iria se virar? Tornou a olhar o marido cuja expressão era de um menino esperando por Papai Noel. Ele sempre fora sincero com ela. Fora sério desde que ela o conhecera, aliás, a seriedade aliada ao seu jeito brincalhão era uma mistura tão estranha que a tinha conquistado tempos atrás. Certo, ele trabalhava à noite naquele trabalho estranho. Certo também, que gastava as horas extras viajando, mas tudo que ganhava ia para a família.

Era por ela e os meninos que ele se sacrificava. Ele tivera tantas oportunidades de traí-la longe de casa, porque escolheria alguém embaixo de seu nariz?Além disso, ela conhecera a tal Sissy, ela não fazia o gênero de Greg. Afinal, após tantos anos de convivência conhecia o marido.

A tal Sissy devia ter uma boa conversa e uma boa orelha. Tudo de que precisa um cinquentão cuja esposa o deixa meio solto. Reconhecia que também tinha sua parcela de culpa. Fora mãe exigente de três garotos levados. Oh, ela adorava os filhos, mas gastava inutilmente suas energias, tentando fazê-los parecer anjos, o que eles nunca foram, nem nunca seriam.

Então, quando os filhos eram pequenos, ela estava sempre exausta. Greg não reclamava, pois como estava sempre fora, era ela a responsável por tudo funcionar. Depois que os filhos cresceram, ela estava habituada a comandar, casa, marido e filhos com mãos de ferro,como costuma acontecer à mulheres que tomam decisões sozinhas.

Elizabeth reconhecia que tinha deixado o marido à deriva, nos últimos anos, dando passagem para as Sissies da vida, entrarem. Ela ainda amava o marido. Ainda era tempo de recomeçar. Ele lhe havia jurado que nada havia acontecido e ele nunca tinha mentido para ela...

Ainda havia tempo para ouvir e prestar atenção ao marido, antes que daqui a alguns anos, ele ficasse mudo e imóvel, estendido numa cama feito Grissom e ela estivesse sozinha, feito Sara.

Greg ainda falava de olhos brilhantes. Elizabeth aproximou-se e depositou meio desajeitadamente, um beijo nos lábios. Greg ficou surpreso e não sabia bem como reagir.

- Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem entre nós? – Falou baixinho, com medo que se falasse alto, tudo se transformaria em pó.

A mulher pouco habituada a isso, ficou com as bochechas em fogo e sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo: Sara e Grissom – Voltando ao Começo..

Sara e Catherine ainda conversavam na cozinha. A casa estava calma e quieta, Os Stokes tinham ido embora. William tinha levado os irrequietos garotos de Greg ao hotel . Lindsey e Tina dormitavam, mesmo contra a vontade, em cada ponta do sofá. Russel andava para um lado e para o outro falando ao celular. As duas amigas, relembrando seu tempo de CSI, varavam a madrugada conversando, acompanhadas por uma xícara de café.

- Não sei Cath, tudo é muito recente, nem pensei nisso, mas provavelmente, ficarei por aqui mesmo, já estou acostumada, após tantos anos, para onde eu iria? - Sara tomou um gole de café.

- Ora, você podia voltar para Vegas, lugar que você conhece bem, ficar perto de sua amiga aqui e de sua filha...

- Melhor não! Por mais que a gente faça, no fim acaba se intrometendo e eu não quero ser daquelas sogras de anedota, que vivem atentando a paciência do genro.

-Vá para perto de William então. Ele está solteiro e apreciará o colo da mãe por perto.

- Não creio, Cath, além do mais todos temos vidas independentes e é melhor continuarmos assim.

-Foi apenas uma sugestão – Catherine deu de ombros e tomou um pouco de café.. – Aquela danada faz um café gostoso!

- Após tantos anos, você não a tolera, não?

- Não, é mais forte do que eu Sara, não dá para evitar! – Perguntou abaixando a voz – Dá para perceber?

- Sim, dá! – Disse Sara enterrando a cara na sua xícara.

Russel interrompeu as duas, cerimonioso como sempre.

- Desculpe-me por interrompê-las, mas acabei de falar ao celular e você tem uns quinze minutos para se despedir antes dos homens da funerária, chegarem.

Sara levantou-se e foi até a sala, William vinha entrando em casa.

- Bem, missão cumprida! Os garotos Sanders estão no seu hotel!

- Obrigado, William, já estamos indo! – Disse Greg, descendo as escadas., de mãos dadas com a esposa.

'Fosse qual fosse a diferença que eles tinham, se acertaram, afinal!" pensava Sara, dirigiu-se ao filho.

- Temos poucos minutos para nos despedirmos de papai. Vamos?

William pensou um pouco e disse à mãe.

- Vá você mamãe! É mais importante para você, que para mim.

Sara se despediu do casal Sanders e foi até seu quarto, fechou a porta e observou o marido, que estava com um semblante relaxado, com uma cor excelente para um morto. Estava muito bem, mesmo por ainda estar de pijama de flanela.

Mesmo naqueles trajes, demonstrava autoridade. Sara ensaiou um sorriso. "De qualquer forma, meu querido, você será sempre o chefe, não tem jeito! Daqui a pouco, tirarão você de mim, da sua casa amada... para sempre Gil! Mas será apenas uma separação física, pois nossas almas estão tão embaralhadas, que ninguém conseguirá separá-las. Estranho o nosso amor... Estranho e improvável! Mas maravilhoso e só cresceu com o tempo. Desde que vi você, eu soube que só haveria espaço para você em minha vida. Você confessou que me amou também, assim que me viu, em San Francisco, então porque me dar tantos foras? Por que me deixar fora de sua vida, quase dez anos? Poderíamos ter as crianças mais cedo e então você teria tido chance de conhecer seus netos. Você teria sido um avô maravilhoso, não meu querido?"

Nesse momento, Sara sentiu os olhos úmidos. Enxugou-os com um lenço e voltou-se para Grissom: "Não quero chorar agora Gil! Tenho muito a lhe falar e o tempo é curto... Logo o levarão para longe do seu lar... Lembra quando viemos para cá? Foi logo a seguir da nossa lua de mel. Tivemos um mês para mobiliarmos a casa e nos familiarizarmos com a casa, o campus e a cidade... Eu fiquei encantada com o jardim; assim que o vi, falei que cultivaria minhas flores e o fiz, meu querido! Lembra quando eu voltei do médico com a confirmação da minha gravidez, ficamos tão felizes... Não pensei que as crianças viessem tão cedo, afinal, eu já tinha um pouco de idade, pensei que demorariam mais a chegar... Lembra quando fui fazer meu primeiro ultrassom, e eu vim com a notícia de que seriam gêmeos? Você quase caiu para trás, de susto. Quando eles nasceram, após tanto tempo de trabalho de parto, você se apavorou, mas depois de um tempo, ficou completamente apaixonado pelas suas crianças. Tinha um orgulho danado em passear com elas, especialmente com Emily, que era um bebê tão bonito! Tão fofinho... tão mostrável"

De repente, Sara sentiu uma imensa nostalgia, uma vontade de segurar e esmagar, seus bebês. O tempo havia passado tão rápido que ela nem tinha percebido... Ela não se incomodava em envelhecer, sua vaidade não chegava a tanto; só aborrecia-lhe o fato de tudo passar tão rapidamente...

"Bem, meu querido, não tivemos oportunidade de conversar sobre isso, mas espero ter resolvido o certo, no caso de Emily. Sei que dois ou três dias, não farão diferença pra você ( você não se sentirá mais ou menos morto por isso), mas do jeito que nossa menina é impressionável, se ela achasse que seu casamento foi o culpado pela sua morte... E não foi, não Gil? Você estava tão feliz E ela estava linda... Bem ela sempre foi,não? Me lembra sempre de você... Até seus mesmos hábitos irritantes. Bem, suponho que ela tenha algo de meu também, afinal é minha filha.. Estive observando William, e você está certo, ainda preciso ajeitar certas coisas. Meu trabalho não está terminado ainda.O seu está, você fez um ótimo trabalho com nossos filhos. Você foi um grande pai, pode ficar orgulhoso, querido."

Sara percebeu que tinha os olhos úmidos novamente e passou outra vez, o lenço sobre eles. Não queria chorar, não queria desabar em cima de ninguém. A dor era sua, só sua e ela a carregaria em seu íntimo, até o fim.

"Gil, você foi o amor da minha ê sabe que eu nunca tive nada e você foi meu tudo: meu amigo, meu amante, meu professor, meu chefe, e também algumas vezes, meu menino, meu filho, meu bebê...Num casamento longo como o nosso é normal nos conhecermos tão bem, mesmo assim, devo dizer que você conseguia me surpreender, às vezes...Você sempre foi tão criativo, meu amor... A nossa lua de mel foi perfeita, não? Aquelas lindas paisagens ajudaram também! Se bem que o que o que valeu mesmo, ao fim –de tudo, fomos nós dois... É o que vale, o que será lembrado após tantos anos.. Outro motivo porque eu não deixei William deixar cancelá-los a viagem... Talvez para sempre, não sei! A gente vai adiando, adiando, e sabe como é, os dias viram meses e os meses viram anos... E a gente nem percebe...E depois de uma festa maravilhosa, onde tudo saiu como ela queria, não me pareceu justo, em vez da viagem, ela viesse aqui chorar o pai morto! Desculpe por falar assim, mas é verdade querido! E permita-me dizer, você foi maravilhoso em Paris, bom creio que você seria maravilhoso em qualquer lugar. Você foi o homem que eu mais amei, aliás o único homem que amei. Tive alguns, mas só amei Ê! Não creio naquela sua teoria que são as mulheres que escolhem. Creio sim que percebemos mais depressa e reagimos com mais rapidez, porque em se tratando de almas gêmeas, creio que nossos destinos estejam traçados antes de nascermos, Gil!"

Ouviu barulho de passos e vozes estranhas na escada: "devem ser eles". Sentiu um estremecimento e um leve desespero. "Que é isso Sara? Você já enfrentou situações mais difíceis". Sem dúvida, sim, mas Grissom sempre estava por perto. E quem diz que ele não estava agora? Ela não era religiosa, mas acreditava nisso, mesmo porque, um homem como Grissom, não acabava assim: era um tremendo desperdício.

A cabeça de William surgiu no vão da porta.

- Mamãe!

- Eles já chegaram?

- Sim! - William arrancou aquela pequenina palavra, do fundo do seu ser.

Achou que a mãe daria trabalho. Mas Sara queria ajudar, não tumultuar. Suspirou, beijou de leve, os lábios frios do marido e levantou o olhar para o filho.

- Terminei, querido, pode deixá-los entrar!

A velhice não traz só cabelos brancos e reumatismo; traz também serenidade para aceitarmos o que a vida nos traz e sabedoria para não discutirmos com Deus, como crianças caprichosas.

Sara amou profundamente aquele homem. Por quase quarenta anos, conviveu diariamente com ele. Desde San Francisco, os olhos castanhos dela, tonaram-se prisioneiros dos azuis dele e vice-versa. Agora era chegada a hora de deixá-lo ir. Sabia lá no fundo, que não demoraria muito para voltarem a se reencontrar, bem como aos amigos que haviam ido na frente. Iam continuar seu maravilhoso sonho de amor.

Tudo na vida é cíclico. Agora era a hora de seus filhos, depois de seus netos, depois seus filhos e os filhos de seus filhos numa sucessão infinita, a andar por essa coisa maravilhosa, chamada VIDA.

FIM


End file.
